Mask
by Liana D. S
Summary: As a Kaiser, Ken must defeat the Chosen Children, but what if one of them is a brother of someone Ken cares for? Gender bending. Collaboration with zaviour.


_Doctors. Everywhere. Running._

_"I'm so sorry. We've tried the best to save him, but... he can't be saved..." They said. That word rang again and again in my mind. I felt a huge wave of sorrow come over me. Soft sobs reached my ear. I turned to see a small boy with velvet hair whose dark bluish eyes bored into mine, as if asking why God took his beloved brother away._

"Don't cry." I told him softly. He looked at me again with tears running down his face.

"He's dead." One sentence, two words, seven alphabets. But it held so many emotions.

"He's gone. He will never come back. I will never be able to tell him I love him." He said. Please don't cry. I repeated again and again into my head. But there was no one to hear to my plea. The small child in front of me broke down and sobbed. I warped my arms around him for support. I hated to see my best friend's brother so broken. I love him like a brother.

"Shh. It's alright." I told him with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I ruffled his hair as he sobbed on my shoulder. I had done it once with my little brother Takeru to calm him down. But this child is not Takeru.

"But Onee-chan. I lost him. He.." he started but broke down again.

"Shh. It's alright. He isn't totally gone. I will be your brother if you like. After all I promised him to take care of you."

"You will. Why?" he asked.

"As I said I promised Sam. Now sleep, you need your rest." I told that boy.

"Alright."

* * *

It was a fine morning. There's a lot to do. The alarm at the side of Matt's bed rings along with her phone.

**Matt  
**  
"Moshi-Moshi." I said picking up the phone.

"Matt." Came a shy voice at the other end.

"Hai Ken. Are you coming?" I asked him.

"Hai. That's why I called. I will be there in half an hour." He told me.

"Ok." With that he put down the phone. Half an hour. I smile. Not even T.K. knew I knew Ken.

T.K. I must stop him from coming today.

* * *

**_TK_**

This Digimon Kaiser is clearly heartless. How can he put Dark Rings so easily on any unguilty Digimons he prefers, and then enslaves them? He's insane. I even doubt he's a human. Maybe, he's a corrupted Digimon who appears as a human. Whatever. One certain thing is that he's evil. And I'm afraid he's now in the Digital World, enslaving more and more Digimons as I sit here, doing a bunch of homeworks.

I sigh. Thankfully, Patamon is my partner who always follows me, so that he isn't tortured by that monster. I rub his head and he stirs from his sleep. "TK? What is it?"

I smile. "Nothing. Sorry to disturb you. Sleep again; you must be tired after destroying Dark Rings today." But Patamon doesn't come back to sleep. instead, he looks at me with worry in his eyes. "TK, I'm the one who is sorry. I want to help you defeat the Kaiser but he's too strong...and I'm just me. I'm not any stronger than 3 years ago..."

"No, absolutely not, partner. You're doing a good job. It's the Kaiser who loses his sanity. Gaining power in such a way... it isn't something he can be proud of." Throwing my gaze away, I hope that the Digimons can seek a really safe shelter to protect themselves from the tyrant.

Patamon flies onto my head and smiles. "We'll go to Digital World again to check them out tomorrow, TK," seems like Patamon knows what I'm thinking, "but for now, you better finish your homework."

"Right. Yosh! Let's start..." Oops. My stomach's growling. Patamon's too. We laugh together, ashamed. "Mom's still at work till midnight, so I'll cook." Patamon agrees and we're going to the kitchen. As I cook, Patamon watches carefully. "You're not good compared to Matt."

"Whoa, what's it? Of course I'm not good; cooking is a girl's work! They're destined to do that." But after the omelette is finished, I grin and accept Patamon's comment as a reality. "Gratefully, it's nice despite its appearance." Patamon comments as if he's a professional food critic. I laugh. Patamon always cheers me up whenever I feel in trouble. Just like Onee-chan. Ah. "You remind me, Patamon. It's been a long while since I last visited Dad's place. I want to see Matt again, but lately I don't have much time because of this Kaiser stuff."

Munching, Patamon says, "Go call her, TK. She misses you, I'm sure."

And so I call her. It's nice to hear her voice once again, but unfortunately, she is going to have an extra class this afternoon, so I can't visit her. Well, that's OK. Just calling her and knowing that she's alright lessens my burden a little.

* * *

**_Ken_**

"Is it TK?" I ask Matt. She nods. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Let's go back to what we talked before."

"You don't have to apologize. TK is your brother. It's me who must 'apologize for interrupting', I guess."

"Stop saying such words. You're always accepted here in my house. Someday, I will introduce you to TK. For now, I just don't know whether TK can accept you as my other baby bro or not. He will be totally jealous." Matt giggles, mesmerizing me to do the same. She's pretty. And kind. And I'm glad to have her as my sis. I always have a good time with her and also, when I'm with her I can forget all bad things happening to me. About my demanding parents. About my teachers and classmates who overvalue me. But every time I see her, I also remember that blonde boy, with his angelic Digimon. He's her real baby bro, but in order to take over the entire Digital World, I must annihilate him and his friends.

I'm sorry, Matt. I love you as my sister, but I love to be Kaiser more, and that means I must defeat your real brother, too.


End file.
